Pure cultures of bacteria were prepared under highly controlled conditions to be used as antigens for a variety of immunologic experiments. Antigens are to be prepared to be used for antiserum preparation to quantitate Streptococcus mutans and Streptococcus sanguis in mixed culture. Experiments have continued on the growth properties of S. mutans and S. sanguis in batch and continuous modes.